


Postmortem

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Тебе, посмертно, от человека, которого не существует.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 5 Текст рейтинг, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Postmortem

  1. 8:26



Я отвык от ручки

отвык

отвык

отвык

отвык

Кажется, почерк возвращается. Для тех, кто когда-нибудь, возможно, это найдет – я пользуюсь именем Иван. Фамилия человека, у которого я заимствовал это имя, была «Соболев». Мне она ни к чему – я не думаю, что когда-нибудь встречусь с какими-либо еще Иванами. Я забыл отчество. Может быть, вспомню позже, тогда запишу с[неразборчиво]. Но, опять-таки, мне оно ни к чему.

Первой ручке конец. Досадно. Конечно, большая часть пишущих принадлежностей уже непригодна, и у меня не так много возможностей оставить хоть какую-то весточку о себе.

Итак, с самого начала…

Хотя…

Не буду тратить чернила.

Если вам интересно, что произошло чуть меньше полугода назад в этом месте – тогда оно было известно, как «Убежище-М2» – запросите информацию у корпорации GDC. Можете спросить оператора №5, Владимира Жаркова.

В конце концов, этот дневник для меня. Не для вас. Может быть, кто-то это найдет… неважно. Меня почти не интересуют люди.

Я просто хочу вести счет дней и часов и как можно дольше не сходить с ума.

156.2. 20:02

Работаю. Голова пока что думает, хотя, опасаюсь, это ненадолго. Жаль, что сломалась рация… Друг бы не ответил больше, но когда я говорил в нее, то мог хотя бы представлять, что кто-то слушает на другом конце.

157.2. 12:02

Два часа пытался править лабораторный журнал, но ничего не вышло. Нет цели, осталось лишь структурирование того, что и так известно… Заболела голова. Снова. Болят виски и седеют волосы. Быстрее, чем у человека. Может быть, это особенность моего вида… Надо записать.

Я  не человек  . Теперь это понятно, и становится понятнее с каждым днем, будто было недостаточно прямого сообщения. Жестокого, неотвратимого… Жаль, что мое сознание слишком человеческое для того, чтобы не быть объективным. Мне иногда кажется, будто не я подделка. А Владимир Жарков своим голосом убил меня… еще раз. Его голос до сих пор является одним из звуков тишины моего разума. **СНИМИТЕ МАСКУ ИВАНА СОБОЛ** [бумага продавлена и порвана] Тогда впервые заболела голова, сильно, мощно….. мне хотелось ее оторвать. Кажется, я кричал. После того разговора, моего последнего разговора с человеком, следует провал в памяти, и я очнулся с болью в собственной и глубокой раной во рту – должно быть, хотел откусить себе язык и покончить с этим… всем. Символично. Знак немоты, которая мне осталась от жизни. 

Если у меня вообще  была  жизнь.

Долго смотрел на свои руки. С ними что-то не так, я не могу понять, что, и меня это раздражает.

  1. 03:17



Ночь, если верить часам. Заснуть не могу – звенит в ушах от того, что слишком долго слушаю тишину. Один из плюсов расположения лаборатории под землей – нет страха темноты. Точнее, он держится настолько постоянно, что я уже привык. Ко всему привык. Удивительно, насколько хорошо умеет человек привыкать. Можно привыкнуть к тишине, к темноте, к трупам по углам. Даже к ходячим.

Правда, их не осталось.

Как-то даже одиноко…

…мне одиноко…

… ~~очень~~ [зачеркнуто клубком жирных линий]

  1. 18:50



Оставил дневник в лаборатории, когда ушел за новой одеждой в прачечную, а затем забыл дорогу туда и вспомнил только час назад. Блуждал на А-3 и почти ничего не ел, но странным образом чувствую себя хорошо. Скучаю по зомби, они разбавляли обстановку. А сейчас, когда идешь по коридорам, чувствуешь себя в том самом странном детском сне, когда каждый шаг лишь удлиняет расстояние, которое осталось до матери, которая почему-то забыла, что ты спешишь за ней из последних сил, на которые способны твои детские ножонки, вязнущие в снегу, в земле или просто в полу. Мне часто такое снилось, и я каждый раз плакал.

Поцарапал руку о дверную ручку. Сильно. На секунду стало очень жалко себя. А затем стыдно.

Размышляю, смогу ли я сейчас заплакать, как в том сне.

  1. 23:50



Осталось три сухпайка и кусок курицы, причем, скорее всего, уже несъедобный. Нашел бинт и замотал царапину.

В 21:00 пришли ОНИ, и я не помню час своей жизни. ОНИ больше со мной не говорят. По-моему, они решили, что я им больше не нужен.

Чувствую себя очень злым. И брошенным.

  1. 23:48



Знаете, лучше бы никому не находить этот дневник. Кажется, здесь будет сп[пятно воды].

  1. 10:43



Поймал себя на том, что говорю сам с собой, и не узнал собственного голоса. Как же, как же важно человеку слышать чужой звук, хоть какой-нибудь, просто необходимо! Так важно... Связь. Связь с другими, ОНИ научили меня, как это важно, единство, единство, единство, единство, единство..........

........

Дефо врал, а Жюль Верн был прав, как я всегда и считал.

..

.

[неразборчивые следы чернил]

Хотя, пожалуй, по сравнению с литературными гением прошлого мой слог слишком неуклюж. Писать труднее, чем говорить.

161.2. 22:14

Закрылась пара провалов в памяти. Спешу записать.

...кстати, они все чаще. Провалы. Они как пузыри: вдруг вздумается из пустоты, искажая мутное болото осадка моих воспоминаний, и раздувает, раздувают, раздувают голову, и когда-нибудь мой череп взорвётся, и брызнет на стену, и осколки кости – как шрапнель…

Я забыл, что я вспомнил.

  1. 3\. 23:19



А, точно. У тебя есть идеи, почему у меня не растет борода?

…

Не поверишь, но я остановился на пару минут и ждал, пока на бумаге появится твой ответ...

  1. 24:03



РУКА  НЕ ЗАЖИВАЕТ . 

_… Однажды мальчик нашёл комнату, где стены ели людей. Он не испугался и заговорил со стенами, чтобы они его не ели. Стены согласились, и мальчик подумал, как же это интересно, говорить со стенами …_

А от которого числа я веду счет?

  1. 13:20



Испугался того, что написал сам. Прости, наверное, тебе странно, что меня пугают такие глупости.

Я не помню… около нескольких дней.

Ты не против, если я буду дальше писать так, будто разговариваю? У меня был друг, который вёл меня в темноте, и благодаря нему я был некоторое время человеком. И сей[пятно] понимаю, что… это было приятное чувство. Быть человеком. Быть частью…

С НИМИ я тоже был частью. Но вот. Знаешь. Одно дело – общность разума, сверкающая и бесшовная… ИХ общность. А другая, совсем другая – единение человечества, осознание того, что все мы, до последнего человека, живущего на последнем краю земли, разные, с разными мыслями и душами – одно целое, просто потому что мы – мы...

...Прости. Не мы. Вы.

Укус на языке зажил, но почему-то до сих пор чувствую вкус крови во рту. Тошнит, но меня не рвет. Возможно, нечем… я давно ничего не ел. И не хочется. 

Руки на ощупь ледяные. Но мне не холодно.

Мне очень бы хотелось, чтобы мой друг когда-нибудь нашел этот дневник. Теперь очень хочется.

Не разматывал бинт на руке. Страшно.

  1. 1666666666:01



Я начинаю переставать помнить все большие и большие отрезки времени, а когда просыпаюсь — не узнаю комнат или коридоров, в которых нахожусь. Иногда вспоминаю, что это за места… иногда нет. Но это всегда точка, отличная от той, где начинается кусок реальности, оставшийся у меня в па-

_… Мальчик продолжил приходить в ту комнату, и стены продолжали говорить с ним, вместо того, чтобы съесть его. И казалось мальчику, что он особенный, раз только с ним стены желали разговаривать, и больше ни с кем — всех остальных они съели. И однажды мальчик пришел в комнату и запер за собой дверь на ключ. И поговорил со стенами, чтобы они съели ключ._

_Стены исполнили его просьбу. …_

мяти.

Кто волочет мое тело через запертый подземный некрополис, пока большой и чужой разум хозяйничает в моем собственном?

Почему коридоры с каждым днём всё чище и глаже, так же, как и моя память?

ПОЧЕМУ Я СТИРАЮСЬ?

  1. 17:62



Знаешь, я ведь даже… не веду правильно отсчёт времени. До дневника, до того, как я дошел до офисов и нашел бумагу, грифели и ручки, я делал… вероятно… что-то вроде засечек на стене? Но кто знает, не выпадал ли я из сознания в то время, пока дневника не было. Я могу быть здесь месяцами… годами, сколько угодно. И даже не знать об этом.

"Стены "Убежища-М2" сделаны из…" [смазано и зачеркнуть] стали, вероятно. С каким-нибудь умным словом. Которое я не помню. Но, уверен, достаточно, чтобы я выжил, даже если наверху случится атомный взрыв…

Я могу быть единственным живым существом на планете, и не знать этого.

…..у меня синеют ногти, и болит та рука, которую поцарапал. По коже идут темные пятна, и волосы остаются на пальцах прядями, когда я прикасаюсь к голове...

Мне очень страшно. Я все ещё боюсь смерти.

185.19:53

Курица!! Я не могу найти… курицу. Которую нашел несколько дней назад, друг, помнишь, я говорил тебе… писал. Да. Писал. А ты сейчас читаешь это, правда? Друг?

...Я не уверен, почему я так взволновался из-за этого дрянного куска, просто почему-то это показалось важным. И странным.

  1. 06:10



Я… я не понимаю, куда мне идти. Раньше я как-то ещё умудрялся ориентироваться здесь, но сейчас чувство узнавания будто отключилось.

ОНИ больше не помогают мне.

Мой разум больше не помогает мне.

Мне приходится волочить ноги, чтобы хоть как-то передвигаться, потому что от каждого повышения нагрузки мышцы будто взрываются, и колени отказываются сгибаться.

… в следующий раз, когда я открою дневник, я сделаю запись о том, что обнаружу на руке под бинтом. Сейчас у меня нет сил, друг, прости меня.

  1. 00:00



Да не дадут боги никому когда-либо найти это место, не находите, не приходите сюда, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА…….

Вы не найдете здесь НИКОГО.

Здесь будет

пустота

и я

а я и есть главная пустота Убежища-М2.

  1. 6[темное пятно, вся страница в засохших каплях]



_…_ _Мальчик жил в комнате долгое время, настолько долгое, что к концу этого времени не мог говорить, даже если бы хотел. От голода он начал грызть стены, надеясь, что если стены были способны кого-то съесть, то стали съедобными сами._ _…_

Края раны почернели и порваны, хотя я помню, что порез был ровный. Кровь запеклась… не так, нет, так не должно быть, это неверно, так не бывает у живых людей. По руке расползлась сеть зелёных и черных прожилок, на коже – темные пятна, я не могу различить цвет. Не только на этой, они по всему телу. 

Друг… я сделал какую-то непоправимую вещь…

У меня был… широкий, тяжёлый тесак в лаборатории. Я его притащил из кухни, оттуда, где резали мясо на корм лабораторным животным… у нас было несколько хищников.

Я хотел вскрыть… самого себя. Узнать, что со мной. Понять, что делать, но...

...я так испугался, когда увидел себя… ты не представляешь…

Сам, быстро, схватил нож, ну и… понимаешь.

Когда под лезвием хрустнула засохшая кровь, я был почти готов к боли. Ко всему. Только бы убедиться, что я есть, что я прямо здесь, и делаю это.

Мне не было дано даже этого.

У меня не оказалось…ни боли, ни текущей крови.

Я проверил. Я рубил… ещё и ещё, ещё и ещё… пока не почувствовал под тесаком дерево стола. 

И, когда напряг плечо, кисть до локтя осталась на столе…

А когда я смахнул с тесака вязкую темную жидкость, которая оказалась у меня в венах, то увидел в мутном отражении, что у меня коричневые пятна на белках глаз...

[лист порван с конца, и бахрома остатка выглядит смятой]

... ОДИН. ПОНИМАЕШЬ? СОВСЕМ. ОДИН.

Друг, зачем я боялся смерти? Я же уже умер, давно, и мое тело разлагается… Прямо пока я хожу, дышу, пишу эти строки, мое тело не живет. Оно же больше не нужно ИМ, МОИм соЗДАтелям совсем не нужно кому я нужен здесь никому совсем я один брожу по мёртвому катафалку готов для меня гроб и этим к

гробом будет место где выпадет из моих рук ручка которой я пишу все эти строки друг ты меня слышишь я один один один один один один один один один один один один один один один один один

мои зубы вонзаются в плоть тех кто превратил это место в ад и их жизнь которая была оборвана моими создателями станет продолжением моего посмертного отсутствия существования и я больше не забываю о том как пожираю их тела и больше не будет провалов в памяти потому что теперь мне незачем забывать как я это делаю

_мальчик начал грызть стены и стены съели его и мальчик остался жить внутри стен и есть тех кто приходит в комнату потому что никому нельзя говорить со стенами_

???.??:??

друг это последн

яя запись

я больше не нахожу себя в сознании и думаю что больше меня не будет тут

у меня не осталось лица и когда я 

кусаю .. в мясе остаются мои зубы

я не знаю как я закончу

стану ли я скелетом

или мои кости станут мягкими

как хрящ

и я рассыплюсь

но я

больше

не нужен

мое тело было заменой и подделкой

больше не нужно ни то ни другое

меня решили исполь

зовать как чистильщика

для

мусора

трупов

тел

не знаю сколько я съел

но я продолжаю есть потому что "я" не существует

я больше не различаю цвета и не помню ничьих имён

не понимаю есть ли у меня сознание

зеркал нет я от всех избавился

когда у меня исчезнет сознание когда когда когда когда когда когда когда когда

я снял маску слышишь снял и под ней не оказалось лица

не приходите

никогда

здесь обитает ничто

все

я зря надеялся что стены мне помогут

ОНИ не

помогают никому

с моими руками было все в поярдке а со

мной нет

меня нет

это конец

прощайте

…

.

….

..

…….

эй, кто-нибудь слышит меня?

я не помню

кто написал все это

я

или

здесь был кто-нибудь?

кто существует кроме меня?

если кто-нибудь слышит

прошу, помогите

поделитесь

собой

от меня больше ничего не осталось

[лист обрывается, остальные чистые]

[но на краю бумаги несколько пятен, как чистой воды]

[жаль, что Иван не мог узнать ответ, на свой вопрос]

[он мог заплакать]

[но вы не можете ему этого сказать]

[вы не смогли ему помочь]

[прощайте]


End file.
